


Turnabout Phoenix Wright Meets Robin Hood

by the_meninist_brony



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Love, Narumayo, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_meninist_brony/pseuds/the_meninist_brony
Summary: Phoenix Wright gets sent back in time by Kristoph Gavin to merry old Inglant. Can his new friend Robin Hood help him find his way back home again? Based on 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney' by Capcom, and on 'The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood' by Howard Pyle. One-shot.
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Maid Marian/Robin Hood





	Turnabout Phoenix Wright Meets Robin Hood

one day Kristoph Gavin broke into phoenix's office

"Hahaha you can't stop my plans if your stuck in the past" and he pointed a time machine gun at Phoenix

"KRISTOPH STOP" said Phoenix "NO"

"No" say kristoph. He adjusts some dials on the gun "Hmmm lets see, where can I send you where you wont cause any trouble, oh I know, merry old Inglant! Haha!"

He shot Phoenix and he got teleported back in time

"Fuck I'm in the past" said Phoenix Wright because he was in the past

Just then Phoenix met a stout yeoman named robin hood on the road

Robin loled right lustily

"Hi I'm Robin Hood the outlaw of Shertwood forest. The sheriff of Nottingham is bad he's keeping my made marion in the castle"

"Made Maya" said Phoenix, dumptruck "but Maya is the name of my asistunt in the future"

he showed robin a picture of maya in her underwear from the future

"Faith, this photograph looks just like real life" marveled Robin "How did you make it"

"It's called a picture" Phoenix handed robin a camera "You use camera to take it and it lasts forever"

"Interesting the techlongily of the future is so advanced" said Robin "Anyway what were we talkikng about"

"Made Marrylyn"

"Oh right her name must be Made Maya becuase shes Maya Fey's ancenstar"

"Okay" said Phoenix Wright "Soe dos that mean your need to save her"

"Yes but it's hard becaused of corruption and rich people"

"Thats okay Robin" said Phoenicx and he flashed his badge "I'm a lawyer from the future"

Robin stroked his chin "What that mean"

"It mean I can take the sheriff to court and sue him" said phoenix

"OK Phoeinx Wright" said Robin "Do you want to join my marry men while we wait for that to happen"

"OK Robin Hood"

and so phoenix joined his band of merry men, and he met little john and will stutely and will scarlet, who is robin's nephew, and david of doncaster (little john's lover (read the book it's canon)), and allan a dale and friar tuck and the tinker and the sherrif of noddingham's chef and other people too

"Here's a suit of green" said Robin Hood "And a bow"

"Thinks" said Phoenix

One day Phoenix went out from the camp to hunt the king's deer, but Robin stopped him

"It's dangerous to go into the forest uncircumcised" he warned

But Phoenix didnt care he went into the forest anyway. He wandered amongst the trees and chirping birds with his head down

"I wonder what my friends are doing in the future" he said, and then he bumped into a tree with what looked like a thick branch wrapped around it, but it was actually a snake! It hissed at him!

"OH NO!" cryed Phoenix. He tried to run away from the snake but the snake bit his penis and it stretched the foreskin out and Phoenix snapped back like a rubber band

He cried on the ground, a victim of his own hubris, and the snake was about to eat him, but then the bushes rustled and ROBIN HOOD THE STOUT YEOMAN popped out with twigs and leaves in his hair and his bow out

He drew back the string and fired an arrow that cut Phoenix's foreskin off so they could run away from the snake

"Huff huff" said Phoenix as they jogged away "Thanks for circumcizing me, Robin"

"It was my pleasure Phoenix" said Robin Hood "Unfortunately you'll have reduced sexual pleasure for the rest of your life during intercourse"

"But thats bad" said Phoenix and he cryed because when he fucked maya in the pussy it woudlnt feel as good

Phoenix had many more adventures with Robin Hood during his stay in merry old Inglant, heres another one

One night the merry men stopped a rich corn man and brought him back to the camp under the big oak tree

"W-w-whwhaht are you going to do with me" stuttered the corn owner in fear as the marry men all stood around him

"We're taking 1/3 of your treasure for chairty," siad robin. "And another 1/3 for us. And you get to keep 1/3"

"Why thats not fair"

Robin looked at him sternly "Yes it is. Your bad because you use your money to buy all the corn and then sell the corn to people but you make the corn too epxensive so people must bankrupt themselfs just not to starve"

"Well you'll never find my money" said the crafty cornman, but Robin reached into the man's foreskin and pulled out a sack overflowing with glittering coins

"Never underestimate a man of the forest, mate" said Robin, and all the meryy men cheered "Now kill him"

They strung him up to a branch of the big tree and hanged him, but the slow way, so instead of breaking his neck he choked to death and struggled in agony the hole time. Robin reached up into the man's crotch

"You won't be needing this where your going" and he tore it off

Robin gave the foreskin to Phoenix

"Here Phoenix now you have your foreskin back"

"Thanks Robin" said Phoenix and cryed a little "Your awesome"

"Hahaha don't think me, think our generous guest here."

Robin Hood's cousin in the priory sued the foreskin back onto Phoenix

"Looks like everything's back to normal" said Phoenix

"Not quite" said Robin "There's still one more adventure we must have. The sheriff of nottingham is trying to marry Made Maryin tomorrow. We must stop him!"

That night the merry men lead an asault on the castle. They broke into Miad Maryin's room to reszcue her

"Hurry Marryion" said Robin urgently as Phoenix and Little John struggled to hold the door shut against the sheriff "Marry me before it's too late!"

"No" said Marrion

She oppened the door and let the sheriff in

"HAHAHAHA nice try Lockesly but the wench wants to marry me now"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME MY LOVE" cryed Robin like a baby

"Lol" said Maid Marryin

Anyway Robin Hood and the rest of the Merry Men was arrested for being outlaws and taken away

"ROBIN I WILL DEFEND YOUUUUU" screamed Phoenix of Wright the stout and lusty lawyer. He escaped out the window.

THE NEXT DAY

ROYAL COURT

"court in now is session" said the king

"robin killed the king's deer" said the sheriff

"OBJECTION" said phoenix. Phoenix drew back his bowstring and fired the deer's autopsy report at the judge "The autopsy report says ROBIN DIDNT DO IT"

"OBJECTION" rejoined the sheriff "That autopsy report is outdated. THis new one says he did it"

"OBJECTION" phoenix present a letter "i find this letter that says your evil and lying"

A gasp ran through the gallery. sheriff of notting darted his eyes back and forth

"preposterous" he said

"no its not" said phoenix. he tried to show the king the letter, but notthingham snatched it away

"hahahaha" he grabbed a torch from a sconce on the wall and burned the letter "hahahha now you have no proof i did it"

Robin snapped a photo with Phoenix's camera.

"Guess again, I just took a photograph"

"what you mean" said shierff, getting scared

"It means, my uninelteligent friend," said Phoenix "that we have a new kind of evidence... photographic evidence!"

He presented the photo and it showed the sheriff burning the letter.

"Guilty" said the king

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said sherif nottingham as he was dragged away by the guards "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Haha" said Phoenix "The letter actually proofed that you were innocent but I bluffed so you'd burn it and now your guilty LOL moron"

The king called out Merlin and ordered him to give Phoenix one wish for winning

"i wish..." he looked back at robinhood "i wish robin of locksley and made marrylion waere married"

Magic white clouds swirled around Robin and Marrion and they were lifted off the ground and spun around and then were set gently back on their feet, now dressed in white wedding clothes.

"Thanks Phoenix now she loves me haha" said Robin with an arm around her waist "Made Marylion almost didnt marry me, no doubt cuz she was brainwashed by the sheriff's black magic" Robin set his head a little to the side "That was quite selfless of you, you know. Now your stuck in the past forever."

"Ha not as selfless as you might think my friend" said Phoenix "Sence Made Maya is Maya's anchester, if you and her don't get together, Maya will never be born, and I cant be shipped with her"

The king stood up and waved his scepter

"Phoenix of Wright," he boomed, "because of your non-selfish wish, I will grant you another wish"

"Okay I wish I was back to the future"

"So be it"

A magic portal appeared and Phoenix stepped halfway into it.

"Bye Robin! Good luck!" Then he was gone.

"Good bye... Phoenix of Wright..." said Robin.

"Faith," said the king, "You and he are very merry friends indeed. You also stopped the evil shierff's plans. I pardon all of you and make you official forest policemen now"

They all erupted into cheer

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE FUTURE

Phoenix appeared in the office

"PHOENIX WRIGHT BUT HOW" said Kristoph, his foreskin retracting in fear

"Because I'm friends with Robin Hood now die"

Phoenix fired an arrow but Kristoph shot it back in time

"Haha you missed" said Kristoph

But Phoenix smirked

"Wasn't aiming for you"

Just then Kristoph's eyes went wide and he gargled blood. An arrow suddenly materialized in his throat

"No this is impossible why am I dead"

"Simple" said Pheonix Wright. "I'd knew you send my arrow back in time, so instead of aiming for you in the PRESENT, I was aiming for you in the PAST!"

Anyway Kristoph died and Maya walked in

"What the heck, what happun"

Phoenix swept her into her arms straightly "Don't worry Made Maya, everything's okay now. I will always protect you plus love yuo"

"Made Maya?" asked Maya confused

"Heh... if only you knew..."

Then he leaned in and they kissed, because there love was timeless and immortal (Phoenix/Maya)

The end


End file.
